Confusion
by narukoOZ
Summary: hanya berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto mengenai kegundahan hatinya. Chap 5 up! Complete : Ku harap aku tak pernah ada di dunia ini
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: not even a story, dribble pendek yang hanya berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kegalauan Author  
**

**Pairing: SN  
**

**Rated: K+  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto yang bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, menuliskan semua kegalauan yang dia rasakan dalam sebuat blog, dan berharap semoga dengan menulis semua kegalauan dan keresahan yang dia rasakan dapat sedikit berkurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia memilihku? Memilihku dibandingkan dia? Melupakan yang teristimewa demi yang selalu ada. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau dia hanya sedang bermain-main dengan perasaanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Perasaaanku saat ini campur aduk. Ada rasa senang, tapi lebih di dominasi oleh rasa takut dan tidak percaya. Walaupun, berkali-kali dia katakan agar aku mempercayai perasaannya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melakukan itu. Dia, yang dulu terasa amat sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Dia, yang tak pernah aku harapkan dapat menjadi milikku. Dia, yang awalnya hanya ingin ku jadikan sahabat karena aku tau aku takkan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Hanya karena aku selalu ada disisinya, selalu ada ketika dia ingin bercerita, dia bilang dia menjadi terbiasa dengan keberadaanku, dan tanpa dia sadari dia malah ternyata mulai memiliki benih cinta padaku. Padahal saat itu, aku ingat benar kalau dia sedang mencintai sosok lain. Dia menceritakan mengenai sosok itu padaku setiap saat, menanyakan mengenai sosok itu padaku setiap saat. Tahukah kamu,saat itu aku benar-benar merasa tak memiliki harapan lagi. Karena, sosok yang dia cintai itu terlihat juga mencintainya. Tapi, karena dari awal aku sudah membatasi perasaanku ini, menghambat pertumbuhannya dan mematahkan setiap bunga yang tumbuh dihatiku, jadi saat itu aku merasa biasa saja. Merasa, wajar saja dia mencintai sosok itu. Sosok itu penuh dengan beribu keistimewaan dan kelebihan. Dibandingkan dengan diriku yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Tapi, kini dia mendadak memilihku? Kenapa? Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar dipikiranku saat ini. Apakah ketika dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku, dia benar-benar serius? Atau mungkin hanya sekedar bercanda? Tapi, kini kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa keputusanku ini tepat? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya menjadikanku pelarian karena penolakan yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang ia cintai itu? Tapi, dia menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya. Percaya pada perasaannya. Tapi, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan padaku bahwa dia belum bisa melupakan sosok itu. Dia bahkan pernah meneteskan air mata demi sosok itu. Apa memang semudah itu dia melupakan sosok yang sangat dia cintai? Apa semudah itu dia bisa melupakan sosok yang telah membuatnya meneteskan air mata? Aku tak tahu lagi mana yang benar, mana yang salah. Aku bahkan masih meragukan, apa benar sosok yang selalu ada disamping mu bisa menggantikan sosok yang teristimewa di hatimu? Ataukah perasaan yang kau rasakan ketika kau merasa yang selalu ada itu berubah menjadi yang terisitmewa hanya sementara? Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Haruskah aku mematahkan dan membunuh dengan paksa setiap bunga yang kini mulai tumbuh semakin rimbun dihatiku? Atau haruskah aku membiarkannya tumbuh dan berkembang semakin rimbun? Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata ini semua palsu? Bagaimana jika, ternyata dia benar-benar hanya menjadikanku pelarian? Bagaimana jika, ternyata dia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa memilikinya, tapi terlalu banyak kekhawatiran yang aku rasakan. Apa pilihan terbaik yang harus aku ambil? Bisakah kalian membantuku menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sangat menggangu pikiranku ini?

.

.

.

Harro reader, jawab pertanyaan Naruto di kolom Reviews ya, onegaishimasu~~


	2. Chap 2: the end of this

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: not even a story, dribble pendek yang hanya berisi mengenai kelanjutan kegalauan Author, typos**

**Pairing: SN**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

**.**

Summary: kelanjutan dari kisah Naruto yang pada awalnya galau dikarenakan Sasuke yang mendadak menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Note:

Aku - Naruto

Dia - Sasuke

cerita ini merupakan sequel dari Confusion

eitts, sebelum itu, saya benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Guest-san yang sudah mau me-review Confusion, semoga kedepannya Guest-san login jadi saya bisa membalas review-an nya dengan cara yang lebih baik. Sekali lagi, Hounto ni Arigatou

So, let's read the story,,

enjoy

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Bulan pertama hubungan kami…

Semua berjalan normal, kami bersikap layaknya pasangan biasa. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang dia jalani, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungiku. Kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama, awal yang indah. Dan aku mulai berfikir untuk mempercayakan hatiku sepenuhnya untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sikapnya sangat manis padaku, aku luluh dan membiarkan pagar yang kupasang runtuh dan memutuskan untuk percaya pada apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Hingga….

Bulan kedua hubungan kami…

Pada minggu-minggu pertama semuanya terasa sama, sama menyenangkannya dengan bulan pertama hubungan kami. Kami bahkan membuat janji-janji untuk kedepannya. Tapi, di pertengahan bulan kedua, entah mengapa dia mulai berubah. Dia tak lagi menghubungiku, ketika aku tanya mengapa, dia selalu menjawab bahwa dia tengah sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku yang telah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di setiap hariku mulai merasa hampa. Aku bingung, aku ragu. Apakah aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah? Apakah memberikan hatiku padanya adalah keputusan yang salah? Apakah mempercayainya adalah keputusan yang salah? Hatiku mulai bertanya-tanya. Setiap kali aku mencoba menghubunginya. Ada saja alasan yang dia buat. Hatiku perih. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku? Dan aku mulai menyesal akan keputusanku.

Bulan ketga hubungan kami...

Aku mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadirannya. Kami bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, apakah aku sedih? Jawabannya, Iya. Bagaimana tidak sedih, ketika seseorang yang selalu ada disisi mu, selalu menemanimu, mendadak pergi meninggalkanmu dengan beribu tanya di fikiran. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Aku telah sampai dititik jenuhku, telah terlalu lelah untuk mempertahankan kebersamaan ini,telah terlalu lelah untuk bertanya-tanya mengenai ada apa denganmu. Kini, aku hanya akan diam dan melihat bagaimana kelanjutannnya kisah kita. Mungkin kalian kembali bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku tidak langsung saja mengambil keputusan duluan dengan memutuskannya? Jawabannya, karena aku berpegangan pada komitmen yang telah kami ucapkan. Ditambah lagi dorongan dari teman-teman ku yang terus menghiburku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertahan. Ternyata aku tak perlu menunggu lama.

Diawal bulan keempat hubungan kami

.Dia mulai kembali menghubungiku, tapi karena telah terlanjut perih hati ini. Aku hanya menjawabnya sekedarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan santainya dia mengatakan **"kita sudah tidak cocok lagi"**. Aku membeku ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Bagaimana tidak, setelah hampir 2 bulan tanpa kabar berita, dia kembali menghubungiku hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Aku tidak habis fikir. Ketika itu, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat aku katakan padanya **"alasannya?"** dia menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa **"ya kita sudah tidak sinkron lagi"**. Dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Aku berjuang keras untuk menahan air mata itu agar tak jatuh ke pipi ku. Aku takkan menangisi orang sejahat dia. Lalu aku iyakan ajakannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu. Dan kini, aku tahu bahwa aku benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan dengan mempercayakan perasaanku padanya, telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan pagar perasaan yang ku buat luluh lantah karena sikap manisnya.

Setidaknya, ada satu hikamah dari hubungan kami ini. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di fikiranku sedari awal dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Dan, ssstt jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, kini baru 2 minggu berlalu, dia telah dekat dengan teman dekatku. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

what do you think about Sasuke here? and Naruto?


	3. Chap 3 : Another Mistake

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: not even a story, dribble pendek yang hanya berisi mengenai kelanjutan kegalauan Author, typos**

**Pairing: SN**

**Rated: T  
**

.

.

Summary: sekali lagi Naruto luluh karena Sasuke, hingga ia sadar bahwa sekali lagi ini adalah suatu kesalahan

Note:

Aku - Naruto

Dia - Sasuke

cerita ini merupakan triquel dari Confusion

Lama ya saya update kelanjutannya, karena saya baru bebas dari yang namanya kewajiban bersekolah~ jadi buat yang kemarin minta lanjutan, gomennasai baru bisa saya realisasikan sekarang m()m

So, let's read the story,,

enjoy

.

.

.

Dia kembali.

Entah mengapa, dengan bodohnya aku kembali menerima keberadaannya di sekitarku. Melupakan semua luka yang telah ia torehkan, melupakan semua kejadian yang menyakitkan. Mungkin, inilah yang namanya cinta buta. Ketika ia kembali berucap manis dan mengumbar janji. Sekali lagi, aku terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan kembali mempercayainya.

Inilah kisah bodohku.

Setelah perpisahan itu dan dia sudah pergi keluar kota untuk mengecap pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Tentu kalian sudah tahu bahwa ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan lika-liku hubungan kami. Hingga dia memutuskanku dengan semena-mena.

Tapi, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Aku baik-baik saja tanpanya. Terhitung 2 bulan sejak terakhir kali ia mengirim e-mail mengenai keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Memang terkadang masih terasa menyakitkan. Namun, dengan kesibukanku karena Ujian Semester sudah dekat, aku melupakan semuanya.

Hingga, entah kenapa ia kembali mengirimkan e-mail padaku. Bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara kami. Dia bahkan berani menelponku. Dan anehnya bukannya merasa terganggu aku justru merasa sangat bahagia.

Oke, kalian boleh mengatakan aku bodoh, aku akui aku memang bodoh. Tapi, ternyata rasa itu belum hilang. Rasa itu hanya pudar. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan kembali ke Konoha. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kami kembali saling berbalas e-mail. Kedekatan yang dulu sempat sirna, kini kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Apalah dayaku, ternyata aku memang lemah tentang dia.

Dia kembali. Dia bahkan datang kesekolah, entah itu hanya perasaanku atau dia hanya datang untuk menemuiku. Saat sedang istirahat dia mendekatiku, dan aku tentu saja tersenyum kaku, canggung rasanya. Tapi anehnya ia justru tak tampak memiliki rasa canggung ketika berada didekatku. Dan sepertinya ia berhasil menularkan sikap rileksnya itu kepadaku. Kami tak sempat mengobrol panjang, karena terpotong oleh bel masuk. Tapi, dengan percakapan singkat itu harapanku muncul kembali.

Komunikasi diantara kami kembali terjalin. Dia bahkan tak segan untuk mengajakku jalan. Hatiku sungguh berbunga-bunga. Karena, biasanya ketika ia mengajakku untuk jalan keliling kota. Ia juga mengajak teman-teman satu klub. Tapi malam ini, hanya ada kami berdua. Tentu saja kata yang berputar dikepalaku adalah "dia mengajakku berkencan". Sungguh naif bukan?

Aku membongkar lemariku, mengenakan pakaian terbaikku. Ia benar-benar telah merubahku, seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang urakan, menjadi orang yang repot-repot untuk berdandan. Hanya untuknya.

Ia menjemputku tepat pukul 7 malam. Tanganku dingin, aku gugup, ini kencan pertamaku dengannya. Kami berjalan mengelilingi kota. Tentu saja tidak berjalan kaki, ia membawa mobilnya. Berbincang hangat, mengenai hal-hal biasa. Semuanya kembali terasa normal bagiku.

Lalu, kami berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli minum. Namun, entah mengapa ia juga membeli eskrim, dan karenanya aku pun ikut membeli eskrim tersebut. Awalnya ia menawarkan untuk mentraktirku, tapi aku menolak dengan tegas. Sialnya, aku mendapatkan eskrim yang tidak bagus, sedangkan ia mendapatkan eskrim dengan kuliatas yang masih baik, ini tidak adil bukan. Sambil cemberut aku melahap eskrimku. Ia tertawa, renyah sekali. Meledekku, mengatakan bahwa aku tak pandai memilih. Lalu, dengan santainya ia menyuapkan sesendok eskrimnya padaku. Aku membeku. Bukan, bukan karena dinginnya eskrim. Tapi, itu artinya kami telah melakukan _indirect-kiss_. Aku membisu dan lanjut memakan eskrimku dalam diam. Jam 9 malam ia mengantarku pulang. Dan, kami berpelukan. Kami-sama! Apakah ini anugerah? Malam itu, aku tidur dengan senyuman tertoreh manis diwajahku.

Ia tak bisa berlama-lama berada di Konoha. Ia harus kembali ke kotanya, tentu saja aku cemberut mendengar hal ini. Tapi, sekali lagi ia mengajakku jalan, kali ini bertiga, dengan seorang temannya. Temannya itu duduk disampingnya, dan aku duduk dibelakangnya. Seperti biasa kami berkeliling Konoha. Menikmati indahnya suasana Konoha pada malam hari. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan ia meminta temannya untuk menggantikan posisinya menyetir. Setelah itu ia menarik tanganku untuk membelai rambutnya. Kami-sama! Aku tak kuat lagi! Dia sangat manja padaku. Ia yang terkesan cuek pada orang lain, terkecuali teman dan keluarganya. Bersikap sangant manja padaku, bagaimana aku tak meleleh. Ketika telah sampai di depan rumahku, ia membalikkan badannya lalu membisikkan kata-kata Sakral itu **"DAISUKI"** ujarnya. Aku terkejut, tapi rasa senang menerobos hatiku, lalu aku balas berbisik **"SUKI MO"**. Inilah kesalahanku.

Esoknya, ia sudah berangkat kembali ke tempat ia menuntu ilmu. Dengan sejuta harap, aku kirimkan e-mail mengucapkan agar ia berhati-hati dan selamat sampai ketujuan. Tanpa disangka, itulah percakapan manis terakhir kami.

Ketika ia kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas kuliahnya, ia bahkan tak mengirimkan e-mail padaku. Aku yang telah menganggap kata-kata yang ia bisikkan padaku kemarin adalah pertanda bahwa ia kembali menjadi milikku, tentu saja risau. Apa ia tak menggapku sebagai priorotasnya? Sehingga ia mengabaikanku. Lalu, dengan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan aku menanyakan perihal ini padanya, jawabannya? Sanggup menghancurkanku. **Ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak berada dalam daftar priorotasnya, bahkan kapasitasku dalam pikirannya hanya 2%**. Tentu saja, sekali lagi aku hancur. Mengutuk diri sendiri karena kembali jatuh dalam pesonanya, mengutuk diri sendiri karena dengan bodohnya kembali membiarkannya masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tak salah, akulah yang terlalu berharap.

Sejak saat itu, sekali lagi komunikasi kami terputus. Dia sibuk dengan _study_-nya. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir. Sampai temanku yang dekat dengannya itu bertanya padaku, apa yang harus temanku itu lakukan, karena ia bertanya pada temanku itu, bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu? Sekali lagi, aku terkejut luar biasa. Apa maksudnya?! Kami-sama! Mengapa kau mempermainkanku! Aku marah, tentu saja. Lalu aku mengirimkan e-mail padanya bahwa aku tahu segalanya. Aku tahu semua kebusukannya. Tapi, dia membalas dengan santai tampak seperti tanpa beban. Dan hubungan kami memburuk. Berawal dari orang asing, kini kami kembali menjadi orang asing.

Tapi, ternyata ia tak berpacaran dengan temanku itu. Aku tak peduli lagi, terserah ia ingin melakukan apa dalam hidupnya. Cukup dua kali ia menyakitiku. Dan terakhir, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia berpacaran dengan temannya yang satu tempat _study_ dengannya. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tegaskan, bahwa kali ini aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Haihai, author balik lagi dengan cerita abal, semoga alurnya ga kecepetan ya~ silahkan berikan kritik dan saran di kolom review~ arigatou gozaimasu.


	4. Chap 4 : Just Friend?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: cerita abal buatan newbie

Pairing: SN

Rated: T

.

.

haihai, maafkan Author yang menggantungkan perasaan minna /oioi

tehee ini ada selingan dari cerita sebelum-sebelumnya, jangan anggap Author jahat ya /bow

terima kasih kepada minna-san yang sudah berbaik hati mau me-review dan saya harap guest-san juga nanti log in ya^^

so, enjoy~

.

.

.

Sudahkah aku menceritakan pada kalian bahwa selama aku memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, baik itu ketika masa-masa pendekatan, masa pacaran dan akhir yang mengerikan, ada seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Menyemangatiku. Tanpa tahu bahwa pada masa itu aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku rasa aku belum menceritakannya pada kalian. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan mengenai sosok itu pada kalian. Sosok yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya, sosok yang selalu setia ada disampingku, menghiburku tanpa bertanya apa yang membuatku sedih maupun kesal.

Awal perkenalanku dengan sosok itu sungguh tak terduga. Aku dikenalkan padanya oleh Sakura-chan. Awalnya, dia hanya ingin tahu pendapatku mengenai beberapa hal. Tapi, tanpa disangka obrolan yang awalnya hanya berupa pemberian pendapat itupun berlanjut. Setiap pagi, ia mengirimkan e-mail padaku, mengucapkan selamat pagi. Awalnya, aku membalasnya hanya sebagai tindakan sopan santun. Tapi, siapa sangka. Kini sehari tanpa ucapan selamat pagi darinya terasa seperti ada yang kurang. Sosok ini bernama Gaara, lebih lengkapnya Sabaku no Gaara.

Semakin hari aku semakin dekat dengan Gaara. Entah ia salah mengartikan perhatianku padanya atau bagaimana, tepat setahun setelah kami berkenalan ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Tentu saja aku bingung menghadapinya. Karena aku tak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu, ia bagaikan saudara bagiku, tempat bersandar dan begitu juga seharusnya ia meganggapku. Seharusnya.

Namun, anehnya. Dengan penolakanku itu, ia bukannya menjauh dan menjaga jarak dariku. Ia justru bersikap pengertian dan tetap ada disampingku. Entah dulu aku sebuta apa sehingga aku tak dapat melihat dirinya. Melihat Gaara yang begitu pengertian itu. Karena insiden penolakan itu, aku memperbolehkannnya untuk meminta 1 permintaan. Dan tahukah kalian apa yang ia minta? Ia tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihnya tentu saja, karena ia tahu aku akan menolaknya. Permintaan darinya sungguh sederhana. Ia hanya ingin aku memanggilnya "Sayang" sekali. Sungguh aku terkejut. Karena aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan akan mengabulkan permintaannya, maka percakapan via telepon itupun hening sejenak, dengan muka merona aku mengabulkan permintaannya. Tentu perasaan tak enak menyelimutiku, saat itu aku telah memiliki kekasih, rasanya seperti berkhianat. Setelah mendengarkanku mengucapkan kata itu, ia terdiam, cukup lama, dan akhirnya mengucapkan terimakasih serta mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Aku tertawa, dia sungguh manis.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Gaara bertingkah seperti biasa. Semua biasa saja. Namun, suatu malam, ketika aku sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke via telepon, masuk sebuah email dari Gaara, ia bahkan mencoba meneleponku, tentu aku bingung. Aku buka email darinya. Dari pilihan katanya dapat aku simpulkan bahwa ia sedang gundah dan panik. Aku pun mencoba mencari alasan agar Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon. Setelah itu, aku menelepon Gaara dan ia menangis, neneknya meninggal. Aku terdiam berusaha menghiburnya, menenangkannya. Aku terus menemaninya sampai nada suaranya tak lagi terdengar panic dan sedih lagi. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Ketika aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku ternyata memang telah waktunya aku untuk tidur, sudah pukul 1 dini hari.

Esoknya, aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, aku mencari alasan untuk menghentikan perbincangan dengannya dan malah menelepon lelaki lain. Singkirkan alasan berupa kondisi darurat, lagi-lagi aku merasa telah berkhianat. Pagi itu pun aku mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sasuke, berisikan permintaan maaf, sore harinya aku menerima balasan bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia mengerti. Saat itu, rasa sayangku masih sangat besar, dan aku memuja tindakannya yang sangat pengertian. Padahal, siapa sangka ternyata ia telah mendapatkan penggantiku disana.

Tak lama, aku pun putus dengan Sasuke. Tak setetes pun air mataku jatuh. Aku hanya merasa hancur. Bingung harus mengadu kemana. Aku akhirnya mengetik pesan untuk Gaara, memintanya menghiburku. Ia pun mengatakan akan sampai dalam 30 menit. Lihat? Betapa baiknya dia, ia bahkan tidak bertanya mengapa aku tiba-tiba meminta hal aneh seperti itu, ia hanya menyuruhku bersiap-siap. Setelah mandi dan terlihat segar, ternyata Gaara telah berada di ruang tamu menungguku. Aku tak dapat lukiskan senyum ketika melihatnya, hanya raut wajah sedih yang dapat aku tampiilkan. Ia pun mengerti dan segera menyodorkan helm padaku. Dan tanpa aku minta ia membawaku ke tempat es krim favoritku. Setelah merasa sedikit membaik karena memakan es krim, ia membawaku ke taman bermain. Entahlah, bersamanya aku bebas mengeluarkan sisi kekanak-kanakanku dana tidak harus berpura-pura selalu mengerti. Ia mengacak rambutku dan aku menggerutu akan hal itu. Ah, rasanya bebanku sedikit terangkat. Terimakasih Gaara. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan ia pun mengantarku pulang. Kali ini aku melepas kepulangannya dengan senyum andalanku, dan sekali lagi ia mengacak rambutku sembari tersenyum tipis.

Walau ia telah bersikap sedemikian rupa, rasaku padanya tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Entahlah, mungkin aku memang benar-benar idiot. Menyianyiakan sosok yang begitu baik padaku, mengerti dan tidak pernah mengekang diriku. Mungkin inilah karma yang aku dapatkan karena tidak membalas perasaan Gaara tapi memintanya tetap berada disisku. Ya, aku memang idiot. Gaara maafkan aku.

.

.

Thank you for reading, please review and comment


	5. Chap 5 : Breakdown

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: cerita abal buatan newbie, hanya berisi kegalauan**

**Rated: T**

.

.

Harro minna-san, selama ini author sangat ingin update, sayangnya Ipo-chan ngeblock ffn. Tapi, hari ini entah keajaiban dari mana author bisa buka ffn lagi /peluk reader satu-satu/ maafkan keabsurdan author gaje ini.

Selamat membaca~

Enjoy

.

.

.

Hai, aku tak lagi mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Perasaanku hampa, ku selalu merindukan Sasuke. Ya! Aku memang bodoh karena merindukannya yang jelas-jelas telah meninggalkanku demi orang lain. Tapi, rasa ini tetap sama. Aku tak mengerti! Aku ingin mengenyahkan rasa ini. Namun, hatiku seolah menolak mentah-mentah. Hatikku terus menerus memanggil namanya, merindunya, mendambanya.

Berulang kaliku katakan pada diriku sendiri "Hei! Dia telah bahagia bersama dengan pilihannya, bisakah kau berhenti mencintanya?" Jujur akupun membenci diriku ini, bahkan Gaara yang jelas selalu ada untukku tak ku lihat sama sekali. Aku tau! Aku tau bahwa aku sangat jahat! Aku menyakiti orang lain, membawanya kedalam lingkar setan permasalahanku.

Apa? Kalian bilang move on? Mungkin memang mudah mengatakannya tapi percayalah aku telah berusaha ratusan kali menancapkan kata itu dihatiku dan sudah ratusan kali pula hati ini mengkhianatiku. Aku lelah, sungguh. Rasa sesak yang selalu aku rasakan ketika aku mengingatnya begitu membelenggu. Ku ingin bebas, tapi bagaimana?! Maaf sungguh tak ada maksud untuk menumpahkan emosi ini ke kalian. Tapi, aku sungguh frustasi.

Aku tau aku bukanlah sosok yang lemah, tapi sungguh lelah terus memasang senyuman ketika hatimu terluka. Bahkan, tak seorang pun bertanya. Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang ku inginkan hanya seseorang yang selalu ada dan mencoba untuk mengerti keadaanku. Permasalahannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di dekatku mau melakukannya bahkan berpikir untuk melakukannya pun ku yakin mereka enggan. Bahkan kalupun ada justru aku ynag tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Kami-sama bunuh saja aku!

Dengan semua perubahan sikapku ini, aku menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan semua yang ku pikir temanku menjauhiku. Apa salah ku? Bukankah teman seharusmya mendukungku atau menyemangatiku ketika aku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tapi ini apa? Mereka pergi. Aku sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Rasanya ingin mati saja ditambah tatapan menghujat yang mereka berikan padaku. Belum lag bisik-bisik mereka yang mengataiku, mereka kira dari awal aku tak tau bahwa mereka membenci ku? Aku tau! Hanya saja aku mencoba untuk mengerti! Tapi, kini mereka sudah keterlaluan. Tak cukupkah mereka meninggalkanku? Mengapa mereka harus menatapku seperti itu? Mencaci ku? Tidakkah mereka tahu? Aku sudah cukup tersakiti. Perih. Luka ini menganga, berdarah, dan takkan sembuh. Otakku sudah buntu. Ku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin pergi. Kami-sama ku selalu memohon padamu, jika memang aku tidak akan diterima lagi di dunia ini, lebih baik aku mati, aku terlalu lelah dengan semua perlakuan ini semua perasaan ini. Jika memang aku belum pantas untuk mati, setidaknya cabutlah perasaan yang aku miliki, aku tak memintaMu tuk mencabut secara spesifik, hanya saja enyahkanlah rasa dari hatiku. Ku tak membutuhkannya, karena rasa yang ku miliki membuatku ingin mati saja. Kami-sama kabulkanlah permintaanku kali ini saja.

.

.

Jadi, disini Naruto udah kalut banget, ayo tebak siapa yang akan menemani Naruto akhirnya? mueheheeh


End file.
